DRABBLE - Hermanos
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [Traducción del Drabble "Brothers" de "AnimeWolfGirl16"] Yuuichiro se encarga de cuidar de Mikaela una noche cuando éste último llega a casa agotado [Fluff MERAMENTE fraternal de Mika & Yuu] ¡NO YAOI! Gracias al cielo (?) ò.ó


_**DISCLAIMERS :** Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami' ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)*** Tampoco es mío este Drabble, sino de la usuaria " **AnimeWolfGirl16** ". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Entonces, este es mi primer fanfic para este Fandom, así que si alguno de los personajes luce un poco OOC, pido disculpas. ¡Disfruten! **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo) :** Tan sólo les pido un favorcillo, pequeñito y muy importante a las fangirls/fujoshis que lean esto… **¡NO COMENTEN NADA YAOI AL RESPECTO!** Ya que " **AnimeWolfGirl16** " no lo escribió en ese ámbito; ya que al igual que yo, ella adora la relación meramente **FRATERNAL** entre Yuuichiro y Mikaela. Quien meta Yaoi allí, sólo por ver a estos dos chicos tan unidos y preocupándose mutuamente ( **incluso si comparten o no lazos de sangre** ) está jodiendo el mensaje tan valioso que quieren dar. Aunque respeto a quien los vea como pareja, sólo pido que igual respeten la opinión de los que no hacemos lo mismo. **¿Capisci?** Bien, sin nada más que decir, ¡disfruten la lectura! **~.~**_

 **.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
 _ **[DRABBLE]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **" Hermanos"**_

 _ **(Brothers)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Por " AnimeWolfGirl16"]**_  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Mika se acostó en la cama y a pesar de decirle a Yuu que estaba bien, su hermano siempre tenía esa expresión en su rostro después de ver al chico rubio volver a altas horas de la noche. Aquella que estaba llena de preocupación y de odio. Mikaela sabía que el odio era hacia los vampiros en general, a pesar de no estar dirigido hacia ninguno en particular. Escuchó unos pasos caminando en dirección suya, y Mika supo que Yuuichiro debía estar yendo hacia él.

.

— _Mueve el cuello de tu camisa_ —Mika abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Yuu, quien estaba de pie allí con un pañuelo mojado en su mano. Él sabía que la sangre seca debía seguir estando donde había sido mordido, aunque apenas le importaba. Pues el rubio sólo estaba agotado.

.

— _Estoy bien, de verdad, Yuu-chan_ —A pesar de esto, el chico de pelo-negro le ayudó a sentarse y movió cuidadosamente el collar para así poder limpiar la mordida.

.

Mikaela trató de no hacer una mueca cuando el trapo limpió la superficie de la herida, mientras estudiaba el rostro de Yuuichiro. La expresión de su hermano sólo contenía ira, algo que siempre se notaba cuando había vampiros involucrados.

.

— _¿Cuánto hacía que…?_ —La voz del chico de ojos verdes se fue apagando y el rubio hizo una mueca de dolor al pensar en el vampiro en cuestión. Más luego negó con la cabeza antes de volver a sonreírle a su hermano, a pesar de sus propias inseguridades.

.

— _No mucho, sólo estoy cansado hoy_ —En verdad, había perdido más sangre de lo que le estaba diciendo a su hermano, pero él no quería que Yuu se preocupara más de la cuenta. _**"** Yo puedo soportarlo, si esto mantiene a salvo a mi familia… **"**_ Yuuchiro estudió su expresión por un momento, antes de buscar un trozo de gasa para poner sobre la herida. Mika lo detuvo tirando del collar de nuevo en su lugar—. _Está bien, no deberíamos desperdiciarlo en algo como esto. De todos modos sanará pronto._

.

Él se estremeció cuando vio la dura mirada de su hermano, sin intentar detenerlo cuando éste le retiró el collar y colocó la gasa, a pesar de sus palabras.

.

— _Es mejor prevenir que lamentar._

.

Mika no podía argumentar nada contra eso y notó que la herida había empezado a sangrar un poco más, ya que se había limpiado. Acomodó el collar en su lugar antes de que Yuu pudiera ver; no necesitaba que su hermano fuera en otra 'misión suicida' cuando podrían escapar de allí en un corto tiempo, junto al resto de su familia. _**"** Sólo un poco más, entonces tendremos todo lo que necesitamos… **"**_ Se recostó en la cama, con Yuuichiro uniéndose a él unos minutos más tarde, acostándose en el otro lado. Notó como sus párpados parecían realmente pesados, antes de observar a su hermano con preocupación. _**"** ¿Él será capaz de conciliar el sueño? **"**_

 _._

Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntar, el oji-verde lo miró y le dijo—. _Estaré bien. Eres tú quien necesita todo el sueño que puedas conseguir._

.

Mika asintió, confiando en él para decirle la verdad. Cerró los ojos un segundo más tarde, recordando que aún tenía algo que decirle a Yuuichiro.

.

— _Yuu-chan, gracias_ —No necesitaba mirar a su hermano para saber que éste había sonreído.

.

— _Nosotros somos hermanos. Es lo mismo que tú harías por mí_ —Mika asintió con la cabeza, antes de caer en un sueño tranquilo.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Así que… sólo para aclarar, la usuaria " **AnimeWolfGirl9** " y yo estamos escribiendo en colaboración, por lo que si algo parece familiar entre nuestros respectivos escritos: ¡Entonces es por eso! Estamos trabajando en una 'línea de tiempo' para este "universo", para que así ustedes puedan seguir leyéndolos a medida que nosotras vayamos publicándolos. ¡Por favor, háganme saber lo que piensan en sus Reviews! **~.~**_


End file.
